


Endings

by Kalloway



Series: Condo Board Akio [3]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Handing in his resignation.
Series: Condo Board Akio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863043
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 days, August 3/the end of the line

"What's this?" 

"My resignation," Akio explained as he handed over the folded piece of paper to the nearest member of the condo board. "I'm returning home at the end of the month." 

There were murmurs and nods and a few well-wishes and then nothing else. It was about what Akio had expected. He'd not been exactly what the condo board had needed, but he'd certainly done his fair share of work. 

Ohtori needed him, however. There were certain interesting things afoot, again. 

But he'd leave the place better than he'd found it. 

And he'd wash his car one last time.


End file.
